


Taking Control

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Armin finally knows what to do when Annie suddenly springs her confession on him.





	Taking Control

There were a lot of things that Armin had expected before he walked into the room.

He expected Eren and Mikasa to be in another one of their petty arguments.

He expected Jean giving Sasha a dirty look as she snuck in Mikasa’s bread into the sleeves of her blouse when she wasn’t looking.

He _expected_ Connie asking Reiner the stupidest questions he could think of, with the older one having an answer to each one.

What he didn’t expect was Annie suddenly dragging him by his hand, going far away from everyone’s line of sight. He’s never seen her this red before; blue maybe, from when she gets all choked up and angry at Reiner’s presence.

So when Annie slams his body to the nearest back wall, he half expected her to shout at him for something he probably did to earn her anger. He expected everything but _this_.

Her hands were shaking as she held onto his shoulders, her eyes refusing to meet his. He felt her breath on his face, her lips dangerously close to his. And then she spoke, catching him by surprise all over again.

“I’m sorry.” Annie apologised. “I didn’t know what to do. I just like you _so_ much.”

She wouldn’t have to worry in the first place, as Armin simply tilted her head in his favour. Two lips meet each other, seeking the answers to the questions they’ve asked many times in their heads.


End file.
